Forced destiny
by Princess Small lady Serenity
Summary: Goku had died from the cell games, Serenity comes to him before he reaches heaven. Is it force that will have to save the future, or will it be true love?


  
  
  
Author's note: "," this means talking, , telling them stuff in their head. ',' means thinking. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ and Sailor Moon, Ha,Ha,Ha, I am, er, I forgot who I am, but I own them, HA,ha,ha! oh wait,*frowns* no I don't, I don't own DBZ or Sailor moon. So don't sue me! *smiles* have a nice day!  
  
  
  
*******  
Dad...no..It's all my fault!.. I should of been the one to die!...dad.." Gohan cried for his father, because he blew up by touching Cell.  
  
'Where am I? aren't I suppose to be in the afterlife?' thought Goku.   
  
"Yes Goku, you are suppose to be in the after life, but there is one task you must do, that will last the rest of your life." said a voice.   
  
"Who's there?!" demanded Goku.   
  
A beautiful figure appeared infront of him, but her face was hidden.   
  
"Goku, you must go to a different place far away from the earth your fimilar of," she said.   
  
"why? and what makes you think I would go?" asked Goku.   
  
"There was a slight bend in destiny's plans." she said.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
She continued, "Prince Endymion,also known as Darian or tuxedo mask, was suppose to be destined to be with me, but in the future of herself right now, she hates him, the gods made it so she would be destined with someone else, and they chose you."   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"You must figure out that on your own. My daughter's name is Serena there, find her, and help he as well as you protect her. she is the one your are to be destined to. You will be at the age fourteen, do not tell her what I've told you, Good luck..." she said and dissapeared.  
  
"wait!"   
  
It was too late, Goku was serounded in a bright mist of light and came to a place different from his.  
  
Goku heard a scream right when he got there, he flew to where he heard it, there, a blonde-haired girl was what looked like she was getting her energy drained, Goku threw a small ki ball at it and it pounded into the wall,   
"Thank you Tuxe- oh never mind,"   
  
'who is that? no matter, she should do this before she forgets! I have no choice' thought Luna.  
  
"Sailor Moon use your wand, NOW!" yelled Luna,   
  
"Right, Moon healing...ACTIVATION!"   
  
In seoconds the monster turned to a person, Goku didn't seem suprised to see a talking cat.   
  
"The cat talked didn't it?" asked Goku.   
  
"uh, no, she, uh, uh." Sailor moon stuttered to make an excuse.   
  
"No need for an excuse, the cat near Kami's lookout can talk as well." said Goku.   
  
"Kami's lookout? what's that?" asked Luna.   
  
"Never mind that now, do you know who Serena is?" asked Goku.   
  
"I'm Serena!" said Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Moon! you can't give your identity to a complete strager!"   
  
"Why? I mean nothing's going to happen." said Goku.   
  
"Yes, but no one is suppose to know, or her enemy's will know." said Luna.  
  
"your talking infront of me and your not suppose to and I don't see any bad guy around." said Goku.   
  
"~sigh~ I guess this one person won't hurt, anyway, who are you? and how did you make that large ball of energy?" asked Luna.   
  
"I'm Goku, and that ball wasn't that much, if I did a large kamehameha, then that would probubly destroy the earth," said Goku.   
  
"A Kameha-what?"   
  
"You wouldn't know." said Goku.   
  
"okey, how did you know my name?" asked Sm.   
  
"Someone, I'm think was a princess," said Goku.   
  
"Princess? where did you see her?" a voice asked from behind them.   
  
"Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus! why did you come now?"   
  
"We just got here, give us a break." said Sailor Mars.   
  
"Now, where did you meet this princess?" asked Sailor Mars again.   
  
"Out in what looked like space." replied Goku simpliy.   
  
"Man, I thought we could've found the princess." said Venus.   
  
"uh" Goku started ~Do not tell her what I told you~   
  
"what?" asked Mercury.   
  
"nothing." said Goku.   
  
"why are you here so late, I beat the enemy about five minuets ago." said SMoon.   
  
Goku, I'll show you the way to where your suppose to stay. said the fimilar voice of whom he meet before he got here.   
  
"I gotta go." he said amd flew off.   
  
"Wow he can fly! and he's hot! he's more cuter than Tuxedo Mask!" said Sm, who now was de-transformed with the rest of the scouts.   
  
"You got that right." said Mina, they laughed and went their own direction for home.  
***  
  
"Cool this is where I live?" said Goku looking around his apartment,   
  
yes, I've done this for you so you would have a place to stay she said,   
"I'm hungry, is this place have food in it?" asked Goku.   
  
Yes, I've figured out some magic so it wouldn't run out she replied.   
  
"Cool, is there anything you can't do?" asked Goku.   
  
if you can see me I'd be smiling right now, anyway, your going to go to school, (A/N: I'm not sure what Serena's school is called, so I hope you don't mind if I named it after my school) It's called Surprise Lake Middle School, said Serenity, "I may know little about schools, but aren't I suppose to go to a Junior High?" asked Goku.   
  
yes, your in the eighth grade, but this school is 6,7, and 8th graders. said Serenity.   
  
"oh.." said Goku.   
  
He went into the kitchen, food was already on the table.   
  
"Even food on the table? This is the life, unlimited food, and stuff like that.Why are you doing this for me?" asked Goku.   
  
I want to repay you, for what the Gods did, for taking you away from your world, your family, friends, this is the least I can do for you since Serena nor the gods can do it said Serenity.   
  
"Okey so how was I destined to be with Serena." asked Goku.   
  
okey, first she fell in love with Endymion, but then she noticed that he did barley anything, she watched the world, of the other demension, Serenity saw you, She saw how your heart was pure, your kindness, and everything else. then she fell for you. Ingoring Endymion, the gods noticed that Serenity fell in love with you. They made contact with her, and told me your name was son, Goku, she thought it was a really nice name, and alot easier than Endymion, Serenity liked things easy and your name was just that, she's givin you some dreams for you to know me, remember? asked Serenity.  
  
"In a way, yes, is that all?" asked Goku finishing off his meal.   
  
yes   
  
"Then I'm off to bed." said Goku.   
  
okey, one more thing, your uniform is on the bed, wear it to school said Serenity.   
  
"okey, *yawn* I'm off to bed." said Goku.  
  
oh yeah one more thing, I'm not Serena's past self, I her mother. so I'll be stuck in your head, I suppose forever, or maybe till, I don't I'll decide it she said.   
  
Goku fell asleep in a spilt second.   
  
~next Morning~  
  
Goku! WAKE UP! get up before your late for your first day! screamed Serenity.   
  
Goku woke, "man this isn't fair, I can't escape my mind, it's always in my head."   
  
Get your school clothes on, and hurry!   
  
Goku put on his school uniform.   
  
get a quick breakfast. It's on the table. said Serenity.   
  
Goku ate the breakfast, and grabbed the lunch next to it.   
  
"Ahich way to school?" asked Goku.   
  
just follow my direstions, and talk in your head, people will think your crazy if you talk to nothing said Serenity.   
  
"after this, you act like a mom, and don't even sound like roalty, why?" asked Goku,   
  
I don't know, not get going! said Serenity.   
  
and Goku went out of the apartment. Once He got outside, he was starting to lift off to fly.   
  
Goku! wait! you don't want people to see you fly! cried Serenity,   
  
'aw, but,but, I don wanna walk or run, I wanna fly!' whined Goku.   
  
NO! your walking. said Serenity.   
  
'what are you my mom?' asked Goku.   
  
no, but I will be. said Serenity.   
  
Now hurry, your going to be late for school, you have five minuets! said Serenity.   
  
'that's it." said Goku.   
  
He out two fingers on his head and dissapeared right infront of the school, Serena crashed right into him.   
  
"AHH! watch it..oh it's you." said Serena.   
  
"yeah, uh, Serena." said Goku.   
  
"what?! you know it's me? How can you know? you only saw me when I was transformed!" said Serena.   
  
"It's pretty ovious, meatballs, blonde, your eyes, the way you sound when you talk, it's kinda hard to notice." said Goku.  
  
Goku, she has magic so you wouldn't know it's her, it just didn't effect you. said Serenity.   
  
"oh." said Goku out loud.   
  
"who are you talking to?" asked Serena.   
  
"opps!..uh..no one." said Goku.   
  
"We better get inside or we'll be late."   
  
RING!   
  
"The bell oh no!" screamed Serena.   
  
Goku instantly teleported into the classroom, in their seats. The teacher didn't notice, neither did any of the other kids.  
  
The teacher was taking attendence, after she was done she said,   
  
"Class, we have a new student, Goku, will you come up here?"(I don't know the teacher's name either so, I'm using a teacher that I use to have. Hope ya' don't mind!) asked Mrs. Bently.   
  
Goku gone up there.   
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet, Son, Goku." saud Mrs. Bently.   
  
The class said hi.   
  
"Goku, you may sit down." she said, and Goku took a seat.   
  
Serena fell asleep rigth away, Goku seemed to doze off as well.   
  
BRINGGG!!!!!   
  
The final bell rang, school was out! Amy came up to Goku.   
  
"Hello, I'm Amy Minzuno."   
  
"Oh, hi, Amy, I'm Goku." said Goku.   
  
"Goku, how come I've never seen you around, or at least seen someone move in right away?" asked Amy.   
  
"I moved in a couple months ago. And came to school now." replied Goku.  
  
'thank you.'   
  
well, you can't tell her the truth, well, you can invite Serena and Amy over for dinner tonight and tell them said Serenity.   
  
"Hey Serena, come over here." called Goku.   
  
Serena came over to them.   
  
"I just meet you guys, and I think we should get to know each other. So how about you girls come to my place?" asked Goku.   
  
"as in a date?" asked Serena.   
  
"No! Just come with me, I'll take you to my place. And if you want, you can call your parents when you get there." said Goku.   
  
The room was empty, and they were the only one's in there talking.   
  
"Or, I can just do this, Put your hands on my shoulder," he said and they did, he put two fingers on his forehead and they instantly came to his place.   
"wow, how'd you do that?" asked Amy.   
  
"Just a little something I learned on a different planet." said Goku.   
  
"They are other planets with life?" asked Amy,   
  
"Yes, alot of them. Okey, you girls can use the phone if you want, it's over there." he said and pionted to a phone.  
  
Serena called first, then Amy. Dinner was on the table.   
  
Goku, eat kind of slow, okey? asked Serenity. Which was more of an demand.   
'fine.'   
  
They came in and sat, "okey there's only one reason I brought you girls here is because-uh."   
  
Goku thought for a moment, because, your there to help them, said Serenity,   
"because I'm here to help you." said Goku.   
  
"for what?" asked Amy.   
  
"You know, fight stuff, I mean I know both of you are scouts."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What'd you think? Please review, this is my first story and I should know if I should continue.  



End file.
